A new simple device is developed that can measure CO on breath. The technology utilizes a micro-sensor and micro-electronic circuit that allows the entire device to be hand held and operate on a wristwatch battery. The new little instrument read out is small enough to easily fit in the hand or pocket and requires virtually no maintenance and calibration. This technology is also low- cost such that the entire measurement system is available for common use. The major problems of current devices, e.g. sampling, relatively easy use, are addressed by this research.